


You look beautiful in Sunlight

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Clothing Kink, First Time, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Oral, disabled viren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: negligence on Harrow's part has resulted in a backlog of formal gifts to the Kingdom. Viren had intended to spend the day browbeating Harrow into fixing the problem, but an unusual gift starts something steamy in the dusty storage tower.





	You look beautiful in Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/gifts).



> Thank you, Lone! I hope it is what you had in mind C:

my [twitter](https://twitter.com/goblinwrites)

* * *

* * *

 

Dust drifted up as Viren lifted a box from a long-untouched pile.

“And you simply never opened these?” He asked Harrow again, pausing to look around the room. It was a small, round room, but almost every piece of furniture had been covered in parcels of various sizes. Their formality ranged from trinket, to royal-sealed opulent gifts that were inappropriate to have left this long. _I wonder if he just nods and smiles when the others in the Pentarchy ask if he liked their gifts_ , Viren thought with a sigh. Perhaps all of the royal families didn’t bother with their gifts.

“It’s been busy, Viren. You know that. I just- I let it slip.” At least Harrow had the decency to look embarrassed about it.

Viren plunked the box down on the last uncluttered table.

“We’d best get started.” This was going to be a very long day.

~*~

The afternoon light was sweeping long golden lines across the floor when Viren found a box unlike the others. There was no royal seal, or mark from whom it was from. But the wrapping was fine and covered in delicate filigree in hand inked silver, and although a little moth eaten, the silk ribbon binding it was beautiful. An expensive looking shade of purple.

He tugged it open carefully, winding the ribbon around his hand as he parted the layers of paper within the package, carefully pealing them back. Something silver glimmered within, light sliding across fine fabric. Viren opened his mouth to call Harrow to see, when his voice froze in his throat. His face warmed, and he covered it back up hastily.

The sudden rustling drew Harrow’s attention; he left his boring boxes of dried figs and wines, and crossed to Viren’s side, looking over his shoulder.

“What is it? Is it underwear? I used to get sent it by the mothers of eligible ladies back when I was a prince.” His tone seemed Joking, but Viren coloured further, ears a brilliant crimson as Harrow stood on his toes to look over Viren’s shoulder, leaning against his back. His beard brushed Viren’s neck as he spoke, and Viren only flushed brighter and shifted back against his sudden weight, but Harrow had him hemmed in, convinced he had found something tawdry and seemingly determined to make Viren endure the embarrassment.

He reached under Viren’s arm and flipped the paper open without any of the care Viren had been taking, baring a beautiful set of silver and grey lingerie to the later afternoon light. Viren fisted his hand on the table, and looked sharply away.

“That’s not proper, Harrow.” He muttered.

“It isn’t like they’re used, Viren.” He riffled through them, his touch much more careful, for they could both see the fine quality of it.  “My, those these look strikingly like your robes, don’t they? The embroidery, it’s even a match.”

 He traced one of the curved lines on the waist synch with his finger, and Viren shifted, uncomfortably aware of the intimacy of the situation. Harrow was still a warm weight at his back, leaning firmly against him so Viren had to bend over the table. He glanced down at the delicate cloth, and spied something underneath the silver. Something…. _lacy_. Viren swallowed heavily, keeping his stance as heat began to pool in his stomach.

Harrow lifted the waist synch, folding its silver capped purple laces with care, and exposed the grey silk bra with purple lace, and the panties that matched to both their curios eyes. The set were a slightly more conservative cut then what was in fashion for the moment, more coverage over the chest and… rump. Despite himself, Viren reached out and touched it with a fingertip. _So soft_. He came to his senses, and jerked his hand back, curling it against his chest like he’d been burned.

The air in the room felt different. Harrow wasn’t on his tiptoes anymore, because Viren was leaning forward enough; he could feel his chest press against him every time he breathed. His king had a knee resting against the back of Viren’s, not quite nudging his legs apart, but a sort of pressure that made him light headed, the energy so different then even a few minutes before.

Each of Harrow’s strong hands rested on the table beside Viren, hedging him in; when he spoke, his voice was huskier, softer. This strangeness was affecting him too.

“See? It looks like your robes. Look, it even has dark tights.” He shifted, and Viren sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to stifle a breathless noise, face unbearably hot. Harrow’s arm brushed his stomach as he set the delicate silk and lace lingerie to the side, his touch lingering as he spread the panties out on the table, smoothing them down.  Viren followed the motion with his eyes, breathless.

“It-it isn’t my size,” He said, voice hoarse.

Harrow’s breath was a warm tide, as he spoke against Viren’s ear.

“We don’t know that.”

~*~

It was like a dream, wrapped in the haze of the dust floating in the golden afternoon sunbeams. He stood behind the carved wood screen, carefully folding his robes over the back of the chair with shaking hands. _What has possessed me?_ Viren though, but he could not stop. This thing between he and Harrow kept building, and each of his quick breathes added to the hot anticipation that coiled in his belly, made his manhood thicken with dirty and forbidden thoughts.

But this act its self was so far beyond their normal roles, so far past two old friends playing around. Viren sat, nude, and lifted the first of the delicate stockings from the box. The material was so soft in between his fingers, it almost felt slick; it warmed instantly at his touch. He had the absurd urge to touch it to his lips, to see if it was really _that_ soft.

Viren brushed the black-silver stocking across his parted lips, careful not to catch it on his beard. It brought a shiver to him, raising goose skin along his arms. _So soft._  The lace that circled the top, and ran a dark line down the back was of highest quality, obviously the same silks the stocking its self was woven from. It did not itch as he bent, and slowly slid it over his foot, pulling it carefully up his leg, over the jagged scar twisting along his knee, until it sat mid thigh. The dark lace was stark against his pale skin, circling his thigh in a pattern of supple roses, with an even subtler motif of Katolis’s crest of towers worked into it.  Viren traced his fingers over it as his flush renewed. In the dim light of his shielded little corner, he could see the mark along his leg, the fabric so fine it showed some but not all of what lay underneath. AA Crest, a crown, and a scar.

_Marked as Harrow’s,_ His mind whispered. He bit his lip, and lifted the second stocking from the box, hands shaking slightly. It took more time to put it on, but he paused, and looked down at his legs, body bare save the lace and silk.

_“_ What am I _doing?”_  he whispered, but lifted the panties from their paper nest. It felt like his hands were not his own, as his mind reeled with the boldness of his actions, and yet he pent to put the delicate, tiny garment on.

They hissed as they moved up the stockings, and he couldn’t help the soft breath of pleasure when they slid across his half hard cock, like a touch of cool water against his feverish skin. He bit his lip, looking at the dark spot of pre wetting the fabric. There was no hiding this. His cock stiffened further at the thought, pushing the shining fabric out in a more obvious tent. It was so fine that he was showing through it, softer colouring even sheerer. It was less of an outline of his thickening cock, and more a demure veil.

_This is not demure_ , his face was hot, stomach tense. For a moment, Viren considered sitting back down, pushing the silk under his cock and stroking himself to completion. But that seemed the cowards way out.

The waist synch was the heaviest of all the pieces in the box, thick embroidery on the outside, and slick satin on the inside. It had no lace, but the back was tied in wide purple ribbons to match the embroidery on the rest of the set. Close up, the paisley pattern was not so similar to his own vest.  He had to undo it entirely, and thread it at his front, before spinning the ties to his back to tighten it. 

As he pulled the ribbons tight, he realised he was nearly panting. His chest was pink, nipples hard in the warm air. The front of his panties were stained with a growing dark spot from his leaking cock.

He was excited. He _wanted_ Harrow to see him in this. Wanted his eyes on his bare skin, to have them filled with heat and hunger.

He wanted Harrow to touch him. In very unkingly ways.

The silver and grey synch sat at his natural waist, just below the end of his ribs. Just high enough that with his cock free, it wouldn’t dirty the fabric. For Viren to cum across his own belly, and still look pretty in the delicate silks.

With shaking fingers, he threaded the tiny buttons on the tops of the stockings through the eyeholes on the four purple satin straps hanging down from the waist synch. Unable to resist, Viren cupped himself through the panties, pressing his fist to his mouth to supress any noise as he shivered with pleasure.

Just then, the screen pulled back.

“Viren, if you aren’t comfortable— _Viren_.” Harrow gasped.

His mage looked debauched, cheeks flushed rouge, chest heaving with heavy breaths as he worked his palm over his swollen cockhead, dragging the fine material up and down his shaft.  His skin was pink with lust, neck down to shoulders, and Harrow stood rooted to the spot, captivated by the show of Viren in such a state.

He didn’t stop at Harrow’s interruption, just made a low noise and squeezed his eyes shut, leaning harder on the chair. Harrow watched as the dark spot in the silk grew. Viren stroked faster, wanton and craven now that he was chasing his own pleasure.

Harrow couldn’t simply stand by and _watch_ , not when he had been standing outside, with a hardness that could sink nails at the very thought of Viren dressed like this. Let alone, all _this_.

“ _Viren_ ,” Harrow said again, breathless, and swept forward, snatching him by the waist- the embroidered garment slid along Viren’s skin, and he moaned for the first time, grey eyes blow wide with lust.

“Harrow,” Viren wanted to ask, but he couldn’t find the words. _Touch my body. This is for you._

But instead he stroked his cock faster, watching Harrow under his lashes until his wrist was gripped tight, his motion stopped. It pulled a whine from his throat, a harsh noise at the denial of what he’d been _so close_ to, but Harrow was looking at him so intently, eye to eye now that Viren was barefoot and he was booted, and he shook his head slightly, lips parted. He licked his lips, watched Viren’s face.

“Let me.” He probably meant it to be a question, so Viren nodded.

Being picked up, crushed to Harrow’s chest as he covered Viren’s mouth with his own, the kiss hot and filthy from the start, wasn’t what he had expected, but Viren groaned in appreciation and Harrow slid his hands down his ass, catching two firm handfuls as he hoisted him farther up. Viren’s bad knee wouldn’t wrap around Harrow’s waist, but he didn’t worry about it; he held him firmly, strong hands massaging his ass as he walked them back to one of the half covered tables.

Viren felt it under him, and set his feet back down, toes skidding on the polished floor. He clutched at Harrow’s shirt front, pressed his aching cockstand into Harrow’s leg.

“Harrow- Please, I—” Viren stumbled over the words, over all the filthy things he wanted Harrow to do to his body.

“I’m going to came you soak those panties, Viren,” Harrow promised, kissing his open mouth hard, and then slid out of Viren’s clutching hands and dropped easily to his knees, palms hot on Viren’s thighs as he pushed them apart. Harrow’s breath was warm, but his mouth was warmer- he wasted no time, licking a hot line from the root of Viren’s silk clad cock to the weeping head.

Viren cried out in shocked pleasure, grabbing at Harrow’s head.

“H-Harrow- you mustn’t, that’s below you,” He protested, but his hips moved into the hot pressure of Harrow’s mouth, cock leaking. Harrow ignored him, pushing his thighs open wider until Viren had to clutch at the table to keep his balance, and his King mouthed at Viren’s shaft.

“You look so good, It’s a shame to ever take this off. I think,” He covered Viren’s cockhead, still caught in his panties, with his mouth, and sucked until his cheeks hollowed. His mage shouted in surprise, rutting against him, but Harrow’s hands kept him in place.

Harrow backed off after a moment, leaving Viren red faced and breathless. He moved Viren’s bad leg over his shoulder, keeping a firm hold of his other thigh as Viren’s silk covered toes started to slip, and his hand tightened in Harrow’s hair.

Harrow looked up at Viren, face nuzzled against the nearly transparent silk.

“You look beautiful like this.” He said softly. Viren shivered at the sincerity in Harrow’s face. Harrow reached up, holding out two fingers. “Get them wet, Viren.”

This was not anything he ever could have dreamt, so much more primal and erotic, Viren’s mind reeling from it as he opened his mouth for Harrow’s fingers. Felt them push against his tongue, strangely intimate. Harrow moved them slowly in and out, a mimicry of what he wanted to do to him, and Viren’s body _burned._

 His lips were left wet, saliva trailing down his chin from Harrow’s finger tip. They didn’t trail down his bare skin, but only because Harrow had plans for the slickness coating them.

The wet touch between his legs, panties slowly pulled to one side, Harrow’s fingers circling his hole once as he looked up at Viren.

“Please,” Viren said, breathless, when he was sure this wouldn’t move forward without his say so. He wanted to _feel_ him. To have Harrow inside him, stretch his body-

The breech was slow and constant, both fingers, thick and ruthlessly curved towards the spot inside him. Harrow worked his thumb inside Viren’s panties, rubbing the spot behind his sack, and began fucking his fingers in and out of Viren’s hole slowly as he returned to mouthing his cock.

He didn’t have time to warn him, the sensation, the _idea_ of Harrow inside him too much; Viren shuddered, tugging Harrow away from his cock as he soaked the delicate silk with cum, clenching down with a moan on Harrow fingers. Harrow rubbed his prostate through the orgasm, milking him for all he could, until Viren had to grab at his wrist, biting his lip as it became too much.

He slid, boneless and winded, into Harrow’s lap once his King had released him and returned both his feet to the floor. Viren tried to keep the cum soaked cloth away from Harrow’s dark trousers, but the tent in the front of them was rising up to meet him.

He rested his forehead against the side of Harrow’s neck, as Harrow wound his arms around him, settling Viren until he sat astride his lap.

“is your knee alright?” asked Harrow, laying a soft kiss to the sweat dampened hair of Viren’s temple.

He nodded against him, taking a deep breath.

“Don’t stop on my account. I would enjoy seeing his Majesty cum,” Viren nipped Harrow’s neck. Harrow made a pleased noise, and rolled Viren until he was laying on his belly.

“If you insist.”

The rapid hiss of him pulling his laces free of his trousers, and then the heavy head of Harrow’s cock bumped against Viren’s ass. He rubbed it against the fabric slowly.

“ _Fuck that’s soft,”_ Harrow grunted, bracing his elbows on either side of Viren, and covering him with his body. His hips pushed between Viren’s thighs, and the mage lay his head down on his arms, shoulders tense with anticipation.

Harrow’s thick cock pressed the thin silk down, pushing it into the cleft of his cheeks as he snapped his hips, rutting against Viren’s ass in harsh thrusts. His breath was harsh, hot gusts, and they were both panting before long, Viren’s cock caught in a slick, wet trap of silk and cum that made his nerves sing with every thrust.

His breathe was getting choppy when he rolled them onto their side, Harrow’s arm looping around Viren’s waist to hold him snug, as he delved a hand into the sodden front of his underwear, wrapping it around Viren’s half-hard cock. He pumped it quickly, squeezing him the right side of too firm.

Harrow’s cock slide between his legs, and nudged under his balls, into his panties, tenting the front of the silk with every thrust. Viren clenched his thighs, and Harrow fucked them, worked him towards his second orgasm.

“Cum for me, Viren. Soak those panties, I want to taste you off my hand.” Harrow’s hot promise made his skin sing, heart racing, and he worked him harder; Viren spent again with a moan of surprise, filling the silk with a second wave of cum.

Harrow’s arm tightened around his waist, his face buried tight to Viren’s neck as he muttered a soft _fuck_ , and finished between his thighs, thrusting though it and smearing Viren with hot cum.

~*~

“Here, it’s not much of a blanket, but you must be cold.” Harrow draped a piece of white linen around Viren’s shoulders. From the slightly musty smell, it had been used previously to keep the moths and dust off a piece of furniture.  Viren tucked it around his mostly bare body, and waited for Harrow to sit down so he could lean against his warmth. The panties were cold and soaked, but he was too tired at that moment to get up and peel them from his skin.

Viren yawned. The sunlight was disappearing.

“We still have to finish these, don’t we?” sighed Harrow, looking around the room. Parcels still covered half the furniture.

“Best hope you haven’t ignored any other gifts from mothers with eligible daughters, or we’ll be at this for weeks.”

Harrow blinked at him in surprise, then threw his head back with a hearty laugh.

“Oh Viren,” he said warmly, once he’d caught his breath, picking up Viren’s hand to lay a soft, reverent kiss across his knuckles, “I would not mind that.”


End file.
